


True love to warm a frozen heart

by who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers, Slow-ish burn, Snotlout being Snotlout, but not really, for now it's just Snotlout and reader, rtte, season 5, shy!reader, the others will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who/pseuds/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who
Summary: Reader is a shy girl with horrible past, suffering from loneliness and anxiety. Insert Snotlout with his loud mouth and daddy-issues and woala! Fluffy and romantic story for rainy days and cold nights.





	1. The journal

_Y/N was a proud Berkian. She loved her home. When she was little and the dragons attacked, she always picked up her wee axe and ran from her cottage with a battlecry. Her mother was freaking out at this, she was chasing her even through the flames and spears. Her father was very proud of her, even if she just yelled and ran in circles. She had the fire of true Viking._

_Unfortunately, her mom died at one of the attacks. That changed her forever. Viking fire was extinguished and she became distant and reserved. She stopped talking and shied away from everyone. Her father went on voyage to find the dragon that killed his wife - a monstrous nightmare, I know, what a coincidence - and left her daughter alone, which was incredibly selfish of him. He’s still out there, we never knew what happened to him - he’s probably dead too. Anyways, this girl, she’s very interesting. I, The Great Snotman, write this in this awesome Journal of Snotlout Jorgenson - a part of the Chronicles of the Jorgenson clan - as the promise to talk to this girl. Why, you ask?_

_Simply because she’s the only person who listens to me. And I’m finished with Astrid. She’s too feral for Snotman. Snotman needs someone who’ll respect him and treat him as an equal. Astrid does the opposite. But nevermind Astrid, let’s return to Y/N._

_Now she’s grown since we fought the dragons and then trained them and she caught my attention. She is very beautiful and kind even after all that happened. Her eyes are so… full of emotion even if the rest of her face is straight. Her hair is so shiny and smells like flowers all the time, it makes me want to reach out and run my fingers through them. Her lips are so soft looking, it makes me…_

_Okay, I got a little carried away… She’s just **perfection**  and I think I might be able to break her shell that she has around herself. I mean, it’ll be what she’d want anyway, right? Who doesn’t want to be social and have friends? And especially she’d certainly like to date this handsome man, who writes this._

_I think this is enough for today. Wish me luck, next Jorgenson! Snotlout Snotlout oi oi oi!_

I closed the journal and didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if I should bash Snotlout’s skull with it out of anger, or to be flattered by his words. I felt like both.

I found the journal after it fell of Snotlout’s bag, when he spiralled with Hookfang above my head this morning, when I was on my way to Gobbers blacksmith. My axe needed to straighten, after I accidently bended it on a tree. He was showing off and completely missed that he lost something. What a muttonhead.

I picked it up and tried to return it, but when I wanted to wave at him, he was already gone.

Not that he’d notice anyway, so I decided, I’ll return it after I read it. I know it’s personal stuff, but if I lost a journal and he’d find it, he’d do the exact same. Maybe even showed it to his friends. He’s arrogant and selfish. Always talks about himself, even in the journal. Yeah, it’s his story, but he shouldn’t write so much praise, like he was describing himself as god. Even if he has a body like god. Or eyes so blue, it could discolor the sea. Or he can be gentle and selfless and kind sometimes.

Why do I praise him? He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve that I listen to his rambling about how his father doesn’t respect him and always expects the best from him. His father is really something awful. But he still doesn’t deserve it, not with his attitude towards girls. He flirts with every single one of Berk. Everyone except me. Should I feel privileged? Maybe…

But in this journal, he called me beautiful and interesting. And he planned to break me. Doesn’t seem like it. He barelly has time with all stuff happening. Not that I blame him.

I needed to talk to him about this. I needed to know, if he’s really going to do what he wrote. I wanted to tell him to give it up, that I don’t need anything or anyone, that I’m fine by myself in my “shell” as he called it. And I really wanted to punch him in his beautiful face. Not that I’d have the courage to do it.

So I decided to pay him a visit. Well, more like wait in his cabin on the Edge. He doesn’t even lock his door, idiot.

I laid in his bed and waited. Few minutes passed and I was bored out of my mind. I could search his place. It was usual hut - bed, place for that awful dragon of his to sleep, nightstand, table with chairs, hearth to keep it warm here and closet. I opened the closet and found his clothing. Of course, as true Viking, he’s had only few of it. Then there were winter boots, underwear, spare axe, some knives and it was all a mess. What else did I expect from him, really. When I thought there could be nothing interesting, something glinted when I moved a bit. I realized the sunlight was shining through the window at the top shelf where was that thing. I pulled it out and it was not what I expected. A very beautiful necklace. It’s chain was very soft, it was probably made from silver. Pendant was some kind of gem, red and shiny. It was shaped to circle and held to the chain with thin silver wire. It looked very delicate, so I returned it carefully to it’s place. 

But with my luck, I stumbled over my own feet and fell to the mess inside the closet. Snotlout’s jackets fell over me and I was surrounded in darkness. Perfect, I was lucky not to land on something sharp. At least the pretty thing is back where it was and Snotlout isn’t home.

“Looking for something, darling?” 

“AAAAHHH!” I jumped out to see Snotlout right in front of me with his stupid smirk.

“Snotlout! I’m so sorry! I was just… well, I was looking into your closet b-but… I…” I didn’t know what to say. This was so embarrassing! I put my hands on my face to cover the redness of it. Tears welled in my eyes and threatened to spill.

“What were you looking for in there, huh?” He came closer to me and I stepped back. I was afraid of what he’ll do to me. I knew he would never hurt me, but my imagination was going mad. What if he’d hit me? What if he’d start yell at me? What if he’d arrest me and throw me to cell like a thief? 

“I-I don’t know. I was just curious. I didn’t mean to breach your privacy. I just found your journal, y-you dropped it. I came to return it, but I got bored in here. I’m really sorry, Snotlout, please, don’t be mad at me!” I pleaded, hoping it would soften him and he’d punish me lightly. Or spare me.

“Hmmmm, curious… and what did you find? Did it satisfy your curiosity?” He spoke calmly but with ting of mischief in his voice. I think I’d prefer yelling after all. Not this questioning, it’s making me even more nervous.

“W-well, yes. Can I go? Please? You can do to me whatever you want after I have some break. I definitely need break.” I was feverish and my heart was going crazy, beating like I was running fast. 

“Oh, no, no, no. Y/N, it’s okay. I’m not mad. It’s just… weird. I’ve never had chick in my closet… so I don’t know how a normal person acts when it happens.” I peaked between my fingers to see him rubbing back of his neck. Was he… nervous too? That was a relief for me. To know I wasn’t the only one in uncomfortable situation.

“Um, Snotlout, can we… forget about it?” I asked, hoping the answer to be positive.

“Of course. You were sitting on the bed when I arrived.” He said with small smile on his lips. 

“Thank you. Ufff, now, here’s the journal.” I handed him what was the purpose of my visit in the first place. I’ve breached his privacy twice by now. I felt horrible and need to make it up to him.

“I was searching for it, thanks Y/N.” He grabbed it and placed it on the nightstand with carefulness like it was a treasure. To him it maybe was. 

He faced me again and for a moment I was lost in his blue gaze. His eyes were so beautiful. I could stare at them for hours and still find new shades of blue in them. I noticed him getting closer. Or was it me? I felt his hand touch mine and he held it carefuly. Electricity went through my whole body at his gentle touch.

“Y/N, I-” He was interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

“Snotlout, we have a meeting. Don’t be late again!” The chiefs sons voice was heard outside and made the two of us jump far from eachother. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” Snotlout responded. He looked very annoyed by this interruption. “Stupid Hiccup, always barking orders at me.” He paced angrily around the room. 

“Hey, um, I better get going. I have something to… attend to. So, thanks again for, you know. See ya, Snotlout.” I started to open the door, when his hand once again stopped me.

“Um, Y/N, what would you say, if we’d meet tonight? If you can? I want to talk to you.” He caressed my fingers and a chill went down my spine. The good kind. 

“I don’t have anything tonight.” I said quietly. My shyness and anxiety was returning back at this. What if he’s doing this just to break me like he wrote in his stupid book. What if he does that and then he breaks my heart? I should have said that I’m busy.

“Good. Then when sun sets, I’ll pick you up. Have a good day, Y/N.” He smiled  letting go of my hand and suddenly I felt cold. I was tempted to hug him, but decided against it. I don’t need him. He’s not my boyfriend or even a friend. 

I feel like I’m lying to myself.

I walked back to my home, wondering about tonight. Thinking if I should let this wonderful but dangerous boy into my heart.


	2. Sunsets & Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What consequences accur when the reader and Snotlout go on beach&watch sunset?

After I returned from the Edge (on the back of Milas Groncle - Mila is my friend and she’s so kind to give me lifts where I want to, she brought me there in the first place, she had something to discuss with chiefs son and her dragon is the only one I’m trusting so far) my mind was finally able to focus on something else than Snotlout. 

I’ve done my daily routine - cleaning my house, checking on the plants in my garden, watering them, chopping wood for the night, buying suplies, cooking meals and finally her favourite: painting on whatever I got hands on. Well, I try to paint mostly on paper. I decided to paint the necklace. It could get me in trouble, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. Okay, second thing. And you guess it right, Snotlout was again torturing my mind. 

I started with the sketch, but it was starting to get dark. I looked outside and sun was setting.

SUN WAS SETTING!

I heard flapping of big wings and then footsteps outside my door. I started to panic, not ready to talk with him. I wanted to think about what to say to him! 

He knocked and with shaking hands I opened the door.

He was standing there, in his usual outfit, but on his shoulders was black fur. It was getting colder those days, the winter was coming. 

“Hi Y/N, are you ready to go?” He asked and for a moment I was just stupidly staring at him. 

“Y/N?” He snapped his fingers in front of my face and that brought me back to reality.

“I-I think so.” I felt my face was on fire again. My god, why am I so distracted all the time?

“Come on then. I know exactly the place you’d like.” He pointed on Hookfang to indicate I should get on him. 

“I-I’m sorry Snotlout, but I don’t trust him yet. Can’t we go on foot? Maybe I could choose the place.” 

“You have nothing to worry about, Hookfang appears to be the devil himself, but he’s good. And I think he likes you.” I looked at the lizard, he really looked like devil, with his red skin and yellow eyes. It looked back at me and I felt something weird. Like a pull towards this creature. I raised my hand to feel it’s skin, but then a image went into my mind. My mother on the ground, motionless and above her yellow-green monstrous nightmare all covered in flames and standing in it’s desolation. My father chasing after him, but the beast flew away and never returned. The funeral. Father bidding farewell and going in it’s tracks. The years and years of loneliness.

“Y/N? Are you okay? I’m sorry if this is too much. I know about your family. In fact, I wanted to talk about that too. Well, if you want to. You always listened to me, now it’s time I listen to you.” He took my hand in his much bigger. “Is this alright?” I nodded, still trying to shake the image out of my head.

“Good. Now, do you want to lead the way? Or should we rather stay here?” 

“No. Let’s go.” I led him towards Berkian woods. I knew a little spot, a beach, where nobody ever interrupted me, when I wanted to be alone. There hasn’t been any dragons too, that was bonus.

“Hookfang, stay here and wait for us to return. You better be here when I return.” Snotlout sounded threatening, but it was obviously just for the drama. He is sometimes drama queen.

Hookfang shaked his head and flew away. Snotlout yelled after him, but gave up after few minutes.

“Hah, he’ll be back, I hope. He likes toying with me. But he knows who’s his master” He pointed on his chest and tried to play it cool. I just shook my head and pulled him to the direction the beach was on.

We got there after few minutes of silent walking and sat on big rock that was laying near the sea. The sun was almost all the way gone. It was red and very beautiful. The sky was too colored crimson and a slight breeze was moving the clouds. 

In my peripheral vision I saw Snotlout admiring the scenery too. 

“It’s… wonderful here. I think even better than where I was taking you, actually.” He broke the silence first, for what I was glad. I couldn’t bring myself to ruin the moment.

“Yes… I go here whenever I want to relax. Here it’s very peaceful.”

It was quiet again between us, neither wanting to start. I gathered up my courage to tell him about the journal. It was bothering me all day. Here he’s acting so sweet and in it was a total jerk.

“Snotlout, I must tell you something.” I started quickly, for from these words is no turning back. “I… read your journal.” I felt him tense, even if he was far from me. 

“I’m sorry. It was really wrong from me to do so and the closet thing too-”

“Y/N, we said that it’s forgotten. Well, I can’t be mad, because if I were in your place, my curiosity would kill me. I’d do the same thing, because as you read there, you’re interesting, Y/N. But you should know something. When I wrote this, I had to be the jerk. Because it’s the Jorgenson family legacy. If I’d been writing the truth, they would think I’m weak. I’m sorry you witnessed the guy who’s turning into his dad.” He paused, as to recollect his thoughts.

“But when I’m with you… I’m myself. I know this sounds all lovey-dovey and very dramatic, but it’s the truth. I’m sorry, this turned again to talking about me. Gosh, I’m so selfish.”

“It’s okay, I brought this up. You know, I like more to listen than speak, you noticed that.” 

“Yes, but I want to listen to you. Please, Y/N.” He pleaded and I didn’t know for what. I didn’t want to talk about my family, not now. Not when the mood between us is light. 

“I’m sorry Snotlout, but I don’t want to talk about my family. That would open the wounds that are mostly healed. I like your company, it’s good to have a friend like you. That’s enough for me, to spend time with you. At least, for today.” 

“Are you sure? I want to help you and I know how I am relieved when I spill it all out.”

“But that doesn’t work for me. Words are just words. I’d think about it though and when it’s the right time, I’ll tell you everything when I’m ready.”

“Alright. Then we should enjoy this, till it lasts.” I gave him a nod and smiled. He understood. That made a huge rock fall of my chest. 

The sun was disappearing quickly and it was getting colder. I cursed myself for not bringing a cloak or jacket. I’ve got an idea, but it was really, really not a good one.

I moved to Snotlout and snuggled to him. He was very surprised.

“Um, Y/N? If you’re cold, we can head back or I can give you my fur. You don’t have to be close to me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“If I was disgusted by you, I’d never came to you.” I sighed when he laid his arm around me. Finally warmth. I put my arms around his torso to get more of it. My mind was screaming at me for this, but I really didn’t care anymore. It just felt good and right, so it couldn’t be bad or wrong? But yes, nothing is black and white. 

“Disgusted? Okaaayyyy, I’m very glad to hear that I’m not disgusting. You are not disgusting either.” 

“…not disgusting either, you know what, shut up.” I felt confident so I poked him in rib and he jerked away. So, ticklish, hehe. An evil grin rose on my face.

“Well, you are more than that, actually, you’re beau-AHHHH STOP IT YOU-” My torture had him tumbling from the rock on the sand, but he held me tightly, so I went with him. More correctly, on top of him. 

I never laughed so much in my life as I was then. But it ended when we realized what position are we in. I got lost again in his stare, wanting to never look away. So blue, even if dark surrounded us. I leaned closer to see more clearly. And for another reason. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted this feeling to last, for whatever it takes. I didn’t want to be alone ever again.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” He whispered just before our lips met.

“I want to do this. I need to do this.” I replied in whisper too, even if there wasn’t anyone to hear us. I closed my eyes and continued.

But my mind screamed at me once again, telling me how he’s going to break my heart, how I’ll be alone AND broken. So I froze and planned to pull away, but a touch stopped me. I opened my eyes again to see him smile and his hand was caressing my face.

“I understand.” 

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Thank you for everything, Y/N. For being there for me, always.” 

“No, thank you Snotlout. I was never this happy in my life.” Tears were falling on his fur. 

“I want to make you even happier. Your smile is the best thing I’ve ever caused. And trust me, I’ve seen and done much.” He laughed, I guessed he was thinking of the times he endangered Berk and the Edge and the times he saved it.

“You are a muttonhead.”

“Noooo, don’t call me that, you sound like Astrid.” He moaned, clearly his friend Astrid was giving him a hard time.

“Then what should I call you?”

“Boyfriend, darling, honey, babe, husband, Snotman are acceptable. Others are not.” Wait, what did he say? I broke the embrace to look at him.  

“I was joking, you know.” He grinned and I felt a little disappointed. I tought he’d want me as his girlfriend.

“Well, just about the husband thing. For that we have time. And about the Snotman too.” I giggled and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Snotlout, you are unbelievable.”

“But really. I want to spend more time with you and see more of this cute side of yours. We can go on date, or something. If you want.” He sounded… nervous? I think I’m the first girl Snotlout is truly caring about. At least I hoped. 

“I’d like that.” Relief washed over his face at my words. 

“Okay, so what about tomorrow? When are you free?”

“Well, I did most of the work today, so whole day.” 

“I’ll pick you up after lunch, then.” That was more than acceptable, but instead of showing my excitment, I kept my cool.

“Sounds good.”

“We should head back.”

“Yeah.”

I didn’t want to let go of him. I didn’t even want to go home. Nobody is waiting for me there anyway. He seemed to think the same, as he didn’t move.

“Um, Snotlout? This feels very nice, but we can’t stay here all night. We’ll freeze.”

“Heh, my dear, I’m too hot-blooded to freeze. But yes, let’s go home.” He grabbed me by waist and pushed us to our feet. 

We walked back slowly, talking about everthing that came to our minds. Snotlout was mostly talking about his adventures with his friends and I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. I wanted friends like he had. Maybe he’d be that kind of friend. But I wanted to be more than friends with him. 

We came in front of my house and Hookfang was really there. I was impressed by his loyalty. But I was still afraid.

It was time to say goodbye. We stood awkwardly there for a few moments, I was gathering courage. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his cheek.

“Good night.” I went for it, leaning to him. My lips touched his gingerly, my experience clearly lacking. 

He surprised me by deepening the kiss, his movements passionate. I felt butterflies in my belly and I was very hot. I felt his hand grab me on my hip and I was very thankful for it, because I was going to fall, my legs were trembling and unstable. 

I wanted it to last forever, but we both needed to breathe. He pulled away and gave me a hug with a sigh. I was still shook, these feelings too much for me to handle. He released me and jumped on Hookfang. 

“I look forward to tomorrow, Y/N. Sweet dreams, princess.” And after that he flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a bit cliché, but I like cliché. Leave kudos & comments. Next chapter will be posted here tomorrow.


	3. "The Tarte aux Apples"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is going smooth. Or is it?

I couldn’t sleep. The kiss was haunting me. My lips were still buzzing from it and my heart was beating like crazy. I’ve never been touched like this, this is all so new for me. And it awoken new feelings I’ve never had before. I was scared and thrilled at the same time. I just wondered if what’s between us is going too fast. 

I think not. We knew eachother for years. We weren’t best friends, but we had some great times together. The only person who was like him was Mala. She wasn’t too close to me, but she was trying to be friendly and helped me sometimes, so I think that I could call her a friend. I had many friends when I was little, but after the tragedy I couldn’t talk to anyone. First person I talked to when it happened was dad, but he left, so I decided to never speak to anyone else except for him, when he returns, which he didn’t. 

Then came Snotlout, with his loud mouth and he annoyed me until I talked. Then I spoke with random people on Berk, in shops and on market. Then with Gobber, because the old man was very funny and trying to lighten up my mood. It was becoming easy to answer and ask, but I never held long conversations. Not until last night with him.

It was morning soon and I slept about an hour or two. I became frustrated, so I went out to breathe some morning air to calm myself. 

I wondered if Snotlout was thinking about me too. If he was feeling what I felt. If his night has been restless too.

Shiver went down my body from the cold or was it from the tiredness? Didn’t matter. I decided to distract myself for a bit. I grabbed the sketch of the necklace and continued painting inside the house. The morning light was just about right. In about an hour it was complete with all details and colors. I was pleased with it, but hid it in my secret place under the loose wooden board in my kitchen floor. There I hid the things I didn’t want to anybody to see. Everyone has their secrets, right?

I didn’t know what to do the rest of the morning. So I went to the spot we were yesterday and just stared on the seawaves. The tide was coming this night. The water already wet places where it normally didn’t reach. If it was warmer, I’d be already swimming. I’ve missed it. 

So I just enjoyed the damp breeze of the sea and from time to time checked the sun. I almost fell asleep, when I heard something. It came from behind me and it didn’t sound friendly. Or I assumed. So I stood up and looked there. What I saw froze my entire body.

There was a dragon, looking at me, certainly wanting me for his lunch. It was hiding in shadow, just it’s red eyes were visible. I slowly got up and ran away as fast as I could. That was close. 

I went back to my porch, hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath. I saw some neighbours giving me dirty looks, but they were mostly minding their own business. I lived on the edge of the village, liking the solitude, but not really having much choice, because this was my family’s home. But the people near my house were very kind to me. They cared for me, if I was fed or safe. But I never had a foster mom or dad. The chief wanted to give me to some family, but I didn’t want to go. I just locked myself in my house, when they wanted to lead me away. So he decided to entrust me to neighbours care, they had to check on me. Then I grew up so I didn’t need the care.

I went to my room to make myself presentable for it was already time for lunch. Snotlout will come for me after it, so I wanted to be ready. I braided my hair and put on my favourite knee-long dress with warm stockings. I had leftovers from yesterday, so I ate that and waited. Fortunately, not for long. I opened the door before Snotlout could even knock, hearing him coming.

He looked awesome, just as always with his cool outfit and soft looking hair with his helmet on it. I wanted to run fingers through his black locks. 

“Ready to go, babe?” The nickname surprised me, but what from him wasn’t surprising?

“Just let me grab my coat.” I went for it, it was furry and not too long. It was my mums, so it was a little too big as she was twice my width. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me after I checked the house, if I was too long gone, I’d rather not have unwanted guests. 

It was the first time in that day, we were very close again and I was getting shy again. I looked on the ground instead of looking him in the eyes, I was afraid what he thought of yesterday. I feared I am the only one falling this hard for him. 

“Hey.” He said softly and moved loose strands of my hair out of my face. “I know you have doubts about my intentions, but I assure you, they are pure as my familys axe. And you know my dad’s cleaning and polishing it every day.” 

I snickered at that, because it was true. The axe sadly got more attention than Snotlout sometimes. 

“Yeah, it’s just… my mind is… nevermind.” I didn’t know why I started to express my feelings into words, something I’ve never done. 

“You can tell me. You know that. But if you don’t want to, I won’t push you.” He reassured me, just like yesterday. Gods, I was such an idiot. He’s got to repeat himself just because I didn’t have the guts to be fair to him and say what’s bothering me.

“I… I need to know if… you mean this, what’s between us. If you’re scared of heartbreak, just as I am.” He laughed at this and I frowned. What’s funny about this?

“You have no idea. I’m so worried I’m going to screw this up, like everything I do. I couldn’t fell asleep yesterday, because I was wondering if I went too fast on you. I’m sorry if I did.” I was so relieved in that moment. He was feeling the same!

“No, I went for the kiss, if anyone is going too fast, it’s me.” I was really to blame, he was such a sweetheart to me. 

“I’d argue with you, but there’s a lot we have to do today. I don’t want to waste any more time. Let’s go, babe.” He offered his hand and I took it. I liked holding it, it made me feel safe. 

We went to the middle of the village. I was very curious to what he planned to do, but I’ve bitten my tonque everytime I wanted to ask him. He certainly wanted to surprise me and I didn’t want to annoy him.

He stopped in front of the flower shop, told me to wait and went inside. He didn’t have to do this for me, but who was I to stop him?

So I waited, slightly uncomfortable because of the cold, the wind was getting worse. I hoped the weather wouldn’t ruin the day we had ahead. 

The door opened and loud “Bye, thank you again!” was heard from Snotlout. He held one red rose.

“You know, I wanted something that matches you, this rose reminds me your cheeks when you blush. Thor, that sounded so much better in my head.” He slapped his forehead before handing me the rose. I giggled.

“It’s okay, it’s so sweet of you. You didn’t have to buy me anything.” I examined the rose closely. It was really rich colored and looked very healthy. But it’s very cold, wouldn’t it freeze?

“Um, I should go home-” I started, but Snotlout being Snotlout, interrupted me. “-what? It’s because of the rose? I screwed it up, didn’t I? Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry-” I put my index finger to shut him up. He looked at me like I was from different world.

“I meant, I should put this beautiful gift from you to vase with water, so it didn’t wither. And it’s too cold to just have it with me whole day.” He removed my hand from his face and held it. “Y/N, don’t you worry about the flower, we’re going somewhere where it’ll be safe and warm. I wanted to surprise you, but I think it’s time you know what we’re up to today. I prepared desserts at my house here. My mom and dad are on a hunting party, so they won’t be home until sunset.” 

“That’s wonderful, it’s freezing out here.” I rubbed my arms for some heat, but it didn’t help much. Snotlout put a hand around me to help me a little.

“Don’t worry, it’s not far from here.” 

We walked for a few minutes, fingers tangled, until we arrived at his familys house. We walked in quickly, the need to hide from cold too strong. The hall was big and there were stairs that led to first floor. I assumed it was where the bedrooms were. 

“Welcome to Jorgenson residence. Does the lady want her coat taken and placed on this magnificient coat hanger?” Snotlout asked with some weird accent and bowed to me like some servant. I laughed, and played with his game. 

“Yes, sir, but be careful, for it’s worth more than this pitiful cottage of yours.” I looked at him from above with pursed lips, my nose high. But I couldn’t hold very long, because his face was priceless, so I snorted and almost fell on the ground from the laughter. He joined and I couldn’t help myself to hug him. Our chests were still shaking with laughter, but soon it stopped and we just enjoyed ourselves.

“This is going much better than I expected.” He commented and I tightened the grip around him.

“Ah, Y/N, you’re choking me a little bit.” He said with strained voice.

“Sorry!” I released him a little bit. It was so warm in his embrace, I didn’t want to pull away ever. But I had to, because it would be impolite to just cling to him, when he had plans for today. When we separated he stripped me out of the coat and hanged it.

“So, where is this dessert you were talking about?” I asked, surprised how smoothly I was talking to him. 

“This way, babe.” He motioned with his hand and we walked in the kitchen. It was huge and in the middle of it was table with chairs. On it was some kind of pie and two empty plates.

“Wait, you made this yourself? You can cook?” I asked, not believing that a man, even better, a VIKING knew how to prepare something else as meat. He grabbed the rose from my hands and put it in vase on the sideboard then filled it with water. 

“Well, yeah, I learned some recipes from my mum, but my dad always hated it and forbidden it. He said it’s not manly enough. So now when I have a place on my own, I try to improve my skills. No one knows this, so don’t tell anyone, especially Hiccup.” 

“I swear, no one will ever know. Even it’s a shame to hide this talent of yours, it makes you even more atractive.” I bluntly flirted, my courage high from the joking before.

“Thanks, you know, this flirty and funny side of you, I love it.” We sat to the table - of course Snotlout had to move the chair for me- and then he grabbed the knife that was prepared on his plate. He sliced us both a piece and served it right away.

“I call this: “The Tarte aux Apples”, it is my speciality.” He said with the same funny accent and I snorted at his dramatizing. I didn’t know where he got these ideas, I really didn’t want to know what’s going through his head sometimes.

I looked over the pie. The surface was neatly covered with apples in spiralic pattern and inside was a thin line of some cream. The bottom of it looked like normal crust. I took a bite, instantly moaning at the taste. It was delicious! 

“Gods, this is amazing! You have to give me the recipe, it’s so good.” I took another bite and groaned. I haven’t had much sweets lately, because I thought I’m getting too addicted to sugar and I didn’t enjoy the cooking much. Well, at least for myself. Now I had someone to try my specialities. I guessed Snotlout had it same.

“I’m really glad you like it. I must confess, this is my second try, the first one ended horribly. It’s coal now.” He pointed to something dark and I realized it’s burned pie. 

“It’s okay, I had my share of burned things too.” I said and finished the piece in one big bite.

“Whoa there, the pie isn’t going anywhere. You could choke yourself.” I blushed, realising that I had bad manners.

“I’m shorry.” I mumbled and tried to swallow it.

“Shorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” He made fun of me. That little tease.

“Ha ha, very funny. You shouldn’t make fun of thoshe who eat.” 

“Okay, okay, I couldn’t resist. You look so cute with your mouth full, like a squirrel.” He made high pitched noises to imitate it, but failed horribly. But it made me laugh, unluckily with the pie in my mouth a piece flew to my breathing pipe. I started coughing, trying to get it out. 

Snotlout was fast as lightning at my side and hit me lightly on the back.

“Hit harder!” I screamed at him, panicking. So he obeyed and the piece flew out. I sucked huge breath in me and coughed some more. 

“I’m so sorry! I warned you and I’ve caused it! Are you okay?” He carresed my back soothingly and I calmed down after few coughs.

“Yeah, now that was something. Could you bring me some water, please?” He nodded and ran to get it.

“Phew, you scared me a lot. Here.” He handed me the glass and I drank it like I wasn’t drinking for two days.

“Thanks. Gods, this is something we’d remember always. How on my first date I almost choked myself to death.” I laughed, but Snotlout was only frowning.

“No, this was my fault, I shouldn’t have been so stupid!” He seemed really angry at himself, so I came to him and put my hands on his cheeks.

“It’s really fine. Look at me.” I ran my thumbs where I could to relax him. “I’m okay. No wounds, no death threat.” I smiled and felt his hands circle my waist. He pressed us to eachother, but it wasn’t quite a hug. The staring contest began again and I lost, because I looked at his lips. 

The kiss from yesterday was playing in front of me again and I wanted to feel it again. I licked my mouth, preparing mentally and physically to kiss him. But he noticed it and before I gathered the bravado, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. 

This time was different. It was more passionate. I moaned when he placed his hand in my hair, it was wonderful when he played with it. The moan made him bold and he licked on my bottom lip. I knew of this kissing with tongues, but I’ve never done it before, I was a anxious because of that, so I didn’t open my mouth for him. He tried one more time, but when I didn’t respond, he gave up. I pulled away for air and imediately looked on the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I was going too fast. Take it slow, right?” He tried to sound like it was no big deal, but I heard in his voice he was disappointed. In me or himself, I didn’t know.

“No, I should apologize. It’s just- I’ve never done this before, so I don’t want to do it wrong. It’s a little embarrasing for me, you know. Can we… continue?” I met his eyes and they seem to sparkle at my question.

“Of course, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late. As my apology, I'll post two chapters right now.


	4. The Stormy Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spitelout is coming, everyone beware.

We kissed for a few minutes longer, _just to better my technique_ , I said that to myself. Then the passion went too hot like melted iron, so we had to stop.

“Okay, we shall finish the pie, even if I liked to taste it on you.” Snotlout winked as he flirted and I blushed. This guy was going to be the death of me.

“Then we go to the next thing I planned. I hope you don’t have sea sickness, because we’re going to use boats to transport us.” I felt guilty that he’d have to use boats instead of Hookfang for my fear of him. But I decided I’ll try to face that fear. If I had Snotlout as my boyfriend, I had to love Hookfang too. They were a package.

“Are you alright, Y/N? I hope I didn’t overwhelm you or something.” 

“Yeah, I were just… lost in my thoughts, I guess. I’m sorry, that happens a lot to me lately.” I apologized. I did that a lot too. 

“Don’t worry, were you thinking about something nice? Or someone nice?” He had that sly smile again and I wanted to wipe it out of his face with kiss.

“Well, yeah something nice. Your dragon. I want to befriend him. I’m tired of being afraid and if we’ll be together, then I should at least get to know him. Even if I’m scared or stressed.” I put all my determination in voice, to show him I mean it. 

“This means very much to me Y/N. I think Hookfang will be ready whenever you are. If he wouldn’t be, I’d punch him. And even if it didn’t work out between you two, I don’t want you to think I’d choose my dragon over you. It would be awesome if I had you being friends, but if not, I’d split my time for Hookfang and you separately. I wouldn’t abandon him either.” He was too good to me and I thought he was a jerk. What a mistake.

“That’s… so kind of you. Can we try it tomorrow? I feel like I’m ready even today, but lets stick with the plan.” I played with my fingers and he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

“Of course darling. I’ll have a chat with him tonight. He better likes you.” He said the last thing with ominous voice and for a second I thought he meant it seriously. 

“I’m kidding, you know, I’d never do anything to him, even if he’s pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“You love him so much, it’s so cute.” I giggled and then laughed when I saw his frowning face.

“I’m not cute! You can’t say things like that to a man like me.” He pouted and I laughed even more. 

“But you are! Now with that face even more cute.” He tried to straighten his face, but failed miserably.

“You’re ruining my manly persona, thank you very much.” He whined and my stomach hurt from all the shaking. He was pouring oil to the fire.

“Stop it, I can’t catch my breath.” I barely spoke in between the giggles.

“But I’m not doing anything!” He said with high pitched voice, but he was grinning. He was playing it on me, what a jerk. 

“Okay, you, Mr. Snotlout, are a tease.” I finally stopped laughing, but a smile stayed on my lips. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” He suddenly grabbed me by waist and sat me in his lap. I squeaked and tried to get off him, but it felt comfortable, so I stopped.

“Now when I see you properly, I think you’re the one that’s cute, babe.” He said with raspy voice and I felt butterflies in my belly. 

“Thanks, nobody ever called me that.” My heart was hurting again from the years of solitude. How the mood can change so quickly.

“Then I’m glad that I’m the first.” I was once again lost in his gaze. I wanted to stay like this for whole day, but I was curious about the journey.

“Even though I like this, can we continue our date?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” We quickly finished the pie. He released his hold of me and we stood up and left the kitchen. I grabbed my coat and wanted to put it on, but Snotlout took it before I could do it and helped me with it like a gentleman. He put the fur on him again, as Viking not needing much to warm himself. 

We headed outside and what was going on there dissapointed me.

It was dark and the wind was bending trees almost to the ground. The sky was frequently lit by the scary looking lightning bolts and thunder was heard almost constantly. How we didn’t hear it inside, I didn’t know.

“Really? Now must the storm come? Stupid weather. I’m so sorry Y/N.” Snotlout looked sad and I carresed his cheek to comfort him.

“It’s okay. We can go another day.” I smiled and he hugged me.

“We should go to the Great Hall. There we’d be safe. But first I need to find Hookfang. You should go there alone.” He said firmly. I didn’t want to leave him.

“No, I want to come with you. I think I’ll be safer that way.” 

“Are you sure?” He seemed not liking this idea, but he said nothing.

“Yes. Let’s find him.” I bravely walked forward, even if the wind was sweeping me from my feet. 

“So, where do you think he is?” I yelled, for the thunders were too loud.

“I left him with Gustavs dragon, Fanghook in dragon arena.” I knew Gustav, he tried to flirt with me once, but when I didn’t respond he left me thankfully alone. He’s too obviously trying to look and act like Snotlout, but if the kid wants to be like his idol, who am I to judge?

We hurried there, me falling from the wind once. Snotlout helped me to my feet and held me close by my waist to steady me.

When we arrived a big relief went through me, because there they really were. Then I realised both of them were The Monstrous Nightmare and my fear came back. I tightened my grip on Snotlouts arm to know he’s there with me. He called on them and they followed us back to the Great Hall.

When we arrived there, I noticed that all the dragons that lived on Berk were there. I felt like my heart was going to blow from the fast beating. 

People were still coming too, all of them afraid of the bad looking storm. They brought even the cattle with them to protect it. I hoped my chickens were safe in their henhouse. I completely forgot to let them out today, because of the nerves from the date. 

Everyone was loud and complaining about the weather. It started to upset me, but then someone shouted “Silence!”. It was the chief, Stoick the Vast. All of the people immediately quieted.

“Bucket says that this storm would be short, that it should stop by nightfall, so there’s no need to panick. If anyone is hungry or thirsty, there’s enough food and water for all of us to last for three days. Even for the dragons. So remain calm and this will be over soon.” He ended his speech with a nod and helped to start a fire in the centre. 

I sat on the free bench that was away from most folks. Snotlout followed me and we sat in silence for a moment. Hookfang went with us and layed down a few meters from us, still giving me the distance I needed. I smiled at him as a thanks.

“This sucks. I wanted for our first date to be just us, not with whole village.” Snotlout complained. I reached out for him and instead of just holding my hand he put his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. 

“It’s fine. You can’t control the sky.” I stated and felt him shrug.

“I wish I could.” 

“Don’t be sad, at least we’re together. And I very much enjoyed today so far. The pie was amazing.” 

“Tss, the pie was nothing. The kiss after the pie was something.” He said with playful voice and I looked at him from his shoulder.

“I’d say it was delicious.” I intentionally didn’t say what was. His pupils dilated and I felt the heaviness of the air between us.

“The pie or the kiss?” He pressed. I nipped on my lips to stop a smile.

“Well, both.” He pulled me even closer and I closed my eyes, feeling warm and comfy. The tiredness from the lack of sleep was coming to me and I fought not to fall asleep.

“Are you tired?” Sometimes I feel like he could read minds.

“Yeah. Night was hard on me.”

“Then sleep. We have nothing to do anyway.” He pushed me away and I was confused for a moment. He took off his fur and pulled me back against him and covered me with it.

“Good night.” I said, even if it wasn’t night. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

“Sweet dreams, princess.”

—————————————————————-

“Snotlout, wake up! What is this?” I heard a harsch voice with thick accent. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Spitelout Jorgenson.

“Hi dad. I’m sleeping, that is what is it. Can you leave me, I’m not finished.” I heard his raspy sleepy voice from my side.

“That’s not what I meant. Why is she sleeping on you?” I pulled away from Snotlout, feeling guilty for some reason.

“Maybe because she is tired? And her name is Y/N, so use it.” He tried to get me back to lay on him, but I didn’t want to cause trouble, so I stayed away. 

“You are very disrespectful now, son. Yer not even glad that me and mother made it back from the hunt in this storm. Yer not gonna see the end of it. And you, girl? You should stay away from my son, young lady. The house of Jorgenson doesn’t need an orphan with no fortune-” I heard Hookfang roar, but didn’t see him because of Spitelout blocking view.

“That’s it dad! I’ve had enough of your precedence and egoism! If that’s how a Jorgenson should act, I don’t want to be a Jorgenson! You screwed up at being a father, Spitelout!” Snotlout shouted very loud and some of the Berkians had their attention on us.

“Then if you don’t want to be Jorgenson and if I’m not the father you want, yer not my son anymore!” This shocked me. How can he say that!

“Stop it! Both of you! We’re going to solve this at home!” Snotlouts mother luckily interrupted them, before it was late. She grabbed Spitelout by arm and led him away.

Snotlout groaned and kicked the wall out of anger. 

“He shouldn’t say that! Not to you! Especially not to you!!! I hate him!!!” He punched the wall now and I grabbed his arm before he could do some damage, to wall or to himself.

“Stop! Don’t say that! It’s okay, I’m okay. Just calm down, please.” He punched again for good measure, but then stopped, for what I was grateful. He turned to me and hugged me.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. He doesn’t know anything. He’s just dumb and rude.”

“You shouldn’t talk about him like that. He’s your father.” My voice broke on the last sentence. I didn’t know why I was defending Spitelout, but I didn’t want them to fight. I didn’t want Snotlout to lose his parents.

“He just said I’m not his son, then he’s not my father.” He was trying to sound sure, but I heard in his voice he didn’t mean it. I felt wetness on my shoulder and I realised he was crying.

“It’s going to be okay.” I ran my hand down and up his back to comfort him. “I’m here.” 

“I know. I just want us to have peace. I just want him to understand me.” His muffled cries were breaking my heart. 

I saw Hookfang coming closer to us, he seemed worried about Snotlout. I nodded at him, allowing him to approach us.

He nuzzled Snotlouts back and Snotlout released me.

“Oh boy, you know when to cheer me up.” He patted his head and smiled.

“I’m so glad I have you two. Without you, I’d be just a sad pile of nothing.” Snotlout sniffled and wiped the tears out of his face. 

I carefully came closer to Hookfang, deciding it’s good time to bond. My hand shook as I raised it above his head. I looked into his big yellow eyes and they were enchanting, really. He raised his head to meet my hand and I touched him for the first time. I closed my eyes to feel his skin even more and smile spread across my face. I did it! Now I understood why the bonding is such a big deal, it’s wonderful feeling. 

I opened my eyes to see Snotlout beaming at me. 

“Tomorrow I want to try flying on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Thor, this was awesome to write. I like hurting my characters (I'm a horrible person). Nevermind me, just enjoy and have a good day!


	5. Flying on Hookfang

“You want to what?” Snotlout asked, clearly not believing what he was hearing. I smiled and repeated my request. His sadness was clearly forgotten by now.

“Oh my Thor, you actually mean it?!” He squeaked from the joy and gave me a quick peck on lips. “This is the best day of my life!” He kissed me again, too shortly for my taste. “I’ll be teaching you how to fly and then you can fly with me! Maybe one day you’d have your own dragon, my gods, this is amazing!” He laughed and hugged me tightly. I was happy to see him this joyous after what happened earlier.

“Ehm, Snotlout, I can’t breathe.” I rasped, because his bearhug was crushing me.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited. Oh Y/N, I can’t wait for tomorrow. I promise you, you’ll love it.” He finally calmed down, so I could kiss him properly.

I nipped at his lips playfully, wanting him to react and he did, he moaned loud and filthy. I wanted more of it, so I opened my mouth a little and waited what he’s going to do. 

He understood where I was going with this and pushed his tongue inside. I was confused what to do for a moment, but then my instinct kicked in and I kissed him back with same fervor as he was. I raised my hand to caress his face, slightly stubbled with begining of his growing beard. I continued to his ear and then to his hair. Oh how I loved to run my fingers through his black locks. 

The kiss was becoming more and more passionate, only now I knew of it’s power. I pulled a little on his hair, making him moan even more. His hands slid from my back to my ass and he squeezed it. I liked the feeling of it, so I made a sound of appreciation. He did it again just to tease me and it worked. I had both of my hands in his hair by now, massaging his scalp with the tips of my fingers. 

I completely forgot where we were, so when someone near us cleared throat, we jumped from each other as fast as we could.

“I don’t like to interrupt, but yer makin’ quite a scene for others.” It was thankfully Gobber.

I looked around and really, some folks were watching us and I turned red, realising what we did.

Gobber nodded at us and smiled, clearly happy for the understanding and walked away. 

I looked at Snotlout, he was blushing too. It was a rare thing to see and I adored it. Hookfang came closer again and winked on me. I giggled and patted his head, now knowing he wouldn’t hurt me. He seemed to like what I was doing and closed his eyes.

“You’re natural talent.” Snotlout spoke after some time and I smirked, knowing that he was doing the same thing as I was earlier. Hinting at both the kissing and bonding with Hookfang.

“I know. I’m fast learner.” I went with it. 

“I think I’m spoiling you, Y/N. The shy girl from yesterday wouldn’t say and do such things.” He pointed out and I thought about it. Was I really that different after we became a couple? In a way… yeah. I was still shy towards other people, the anxiety was still bothering me, but only when I was alone. Now when I knew how Snotlout felt about me, I trusted him and finally enjoyed our time together. 

“Earth calls for Y/N! You were zoning out again.” He waved a hand before my face and I slapped it away.

“You know I do that a lot! I was just thinking about what you said, no need to interrupt me by waving your big hand around.” I demonstrated what he did on him. Odin, right when I thought I enjoyed our time together, he must have done this. 

“Big hand? I don’t have big… oh, yeah I have big hands. Point taken.” He started examine his hands like he’d seen them for the first time. It looked very funny.

“Oh stop it, you! You know, Snotlout, sometimes you act like a big baby.” He immediately inverted his gaze from his hands to me and frowned.

“I don’t. And even if I do, what’s the problem with that. You love it, obviously.” He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms on his chest. 

“Hmm, what makes you think that?” I challenged him, doing the exact same pose as he was. 

“Well, where should I start… when I’m childish, you laugh or smile. Or kiss me, like you kissed me moments ago. The evidence is big enough so far, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t say about that I don’t like it, you dummy.” I came to him and grabbed his hand. “Can I sleep on you again? I’m still tired and I liked to lay on your shoulder. It feels better than my pillow.” I made puppy eyes on him and he laughed.

“How can I say no to this? You’re so cute.” We sat on the bench and made ourselves comfortable like before we were interrupted by Spitelout. I fell very quickly asleep, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

——————————————————————

I heard a loud sound of opening the entrance door. The storm was over, apparently. I groaned and stretched my arms and legs and looked to my right. Snotlout appeared still in deep slumber, I didn’t want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep. I wanted to see him like this every day.

But he had to get up, we had a little more time to spend together. So I had to bring him back to conciousness, but I could make it pleasant for him. I carefully straddled his legs and hugged him around his torso. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. It’s time to go, the storm is over.” I whispered in his ear and he bolted forward, almost crushing me.

“AAAHH! What? Oh, it’s you, I was scared for a moment someone else was assaulting me and- oh.” He stopped talking when he saw there was nobody in the hall except the three of us. 

“Finally we can go out, that’s perfect! Even if we can’t go where I planned - oh don’t worry, I’ll take you there someday - we have still some time, so I wondered if we can fly on Hookfang? Well, if you didn’t change your mind, then we can do it tomorrow.” He and his dragon seemed hopeful that I wanted it today and really, I wanted to give it a try right now. And I couldn’t let them down, not with those puppy eyes they were giving me.

“I want to try today. But please, baby steps, okay? I’ve never been higher than on Berkian hills. I’m scared a little of the height difference.” I played with my hair, picturing the bad scenarios in my brain. He stopped my hands by taking them in his and looked deeply into my eyes. 

“Don’t be afraid. Me and Hookfang will protect you from any harm. Even if it’s just bugs or birds out there on the sky. Trust us.” He smiled reassuringly, immediately taking my worries away. I returned him the affection and squeezed him once again in a hug. I embraced him for short time and then looked up at him.

“I trust you, both of you.” I replied simply, knowing that it was what Snotlout needed to hear. A consent from me.

“Good. Now, let’s go, before it’s too dark.” He kissed my forehead, then we stood up and he put his arm around my back and rested his hand on my shoulder. I slid mine around his torso and we headed outside, Hookfang followed carefully, trying not to cause any trouble by accidentaly broking something. I remembered that there was an accusation on dragons, that they destroyed the hall a long time ago, so I understood his caution.

The fresh air after the horrible weather was very nice compensation for wasted hours inside. It even rained a little, the moisture was good for the plants. I thought about my garden, if it was okay and if nothing was damaged by the wind.

We went to the edge of the Berks island and the heavy feeling was returning to my stomach. Nevertheless, I was ready as any other time. 

I looked down to the sea and then up to the sky. And lastly at Hookfang. Precisely on his saddle. It looked too small for my liking, it didn’t appear to secure person with anything really. It was just for the comfort. I shook my head, my thoughts were really annoying me.

“I’ve seen that look, I’m sorry that it looks dangerous, but you don’t have to worry. If you fall, we’ll catch you.” My eyes widened at this, horror showing on my face. He put his hands up in defense. “Oh! No, I’ll not let you fall in the first place, but I’m just saying, if it happens…” He paused and then facepalmed himself, groaning: “I’m not good at this. Okay, nevermind, let’s start with just sitting on him.” He motioned with his hand for me to come closer and when I did, he grunted, satisfied.

“Firstly, I want you to sit alone. Just to get use to the feeling. Then I’ll join.” He looked at me expectantly, so I did as he asked. Hookfang lowered his head to help me and I hopped on him. I grabbed his horns for support and wriggled for better posture. It was really comfortable, that I wasn’t expecting. 

“Good, you got it. I control him using his horns, well, only when he allowes me, it’s mostly a cooperation between us. But he still tends to drop me in the middle of flying.” Snotlout growled at his dragon and in response, I heard Hookfangs low rumble from his throat, that went right through me.

“Um, Snotlout, can you please shut up? I don’t want Hookfang to loose his nerve and fly away when I wasn’t ready.” I said slowly and quietly, not wanting to upset Hookfang even more.

“Ah, don’t be afraid, he’s just teasing us.” He waved his hand in nonchalant gesture and I calmed a little. “Okay, so you look alright there, now, Hookfang is going to raise his head, so be prepared. Slowly, Hookfang, c’mon.” He motioned something with his hand and I was higher and higher from the ground. I yelped and clung to the horns as tightly as possible. My eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see that there is big distance between safety and where I currently was. 

“Open your eyes, Y/N! You have nothing to fear, you’re doing great!” Snotlout encouraged and I did it. Squinting, I was able to see how high I was and it scared me. 

“I can’t do it, this is too much…” I whispered to myself. I needed to be louder for this to stop, but something in me told me not to give in and to let this happen.

“Y/N, are you okay? Do you want to continue tomorrow?” I heard Snotlout say and was glad that he cared how I was handling this.

“No! It’s fine…we can go to the next step.” I had my eyes fully opened and there was this feeling that made me free when I was up there in air. The sky cleared and the setting sun was shining on my face. Light breeze was playing with loose hair on my forehead. 

“If you say so. Hookfang, down.” 

He did what Snotlout said and I huffed, because I liked being where I was. 

“Sweetheart, don’t make that sad face, we’re going to have fun only now.” Snotlout came to me and grabbed me by waist. I opened my mouth to ask what was he doing, but when he moved me on the back of the saddle and sat in front, I understood. 

“Well, this is your first ride, so Hookfang will go slow, I hope…” He mumbled uncertainly and I wanted to protest, but he interrupted me. “But you are in safe hands, as I said earlier. So grab on me and let’s roll!” He cheered, obviously happy with this situation. I didn’t have the same opinion.

But I put my arms around him and held on him tightly.

“Hookfang, bianco.” I frowned at the word, did his dragon understand that? My question was answered by sharp movement and we were in the air before I could yell.

“Hey! I said slowly, you moron!” Snotlout shouted and Hookfang slowed down.

“Sorry about that. Are you alright?” I felt his muscles move, as I was pressed wholly on him. “Y/N?” He moved his shoulders to attract my attention.

“Yes.” I said into his vest, hoping he could hear me, for I didn’t want to move any further from him.

“Y/N, look, it’s view you don’t want to miss! You trust us, remember?” It was easy for him to say, but not easy for me! But I bit my tongue, trying to be brave. “Yes, I trust you.” I loosened my grip on him and looked around. Oh Thor, I was flying!

The sea was beneath us and shone goldly in the red sun. It seemed like we were falling into it, but never falled really. The wind was stronger now and a lot colder, but it didn’t spoil anything. The sky was orange… no red, or yellow? All the colors were there and I felt like I was close to it, even if I was still far away. I realised that this was the second sunsetting with him and it was even more perfect. 

The beauty of this moment was overwhelming and I sensed tears in my eyes. Happy, not sad. 

“I… I don’t know what to say. This is so wonderful-no that’s not even close to describing this. I-” My voice hitched, throat was closing from the immense emotion. One tear escaped, first on my cheek and then flew away with the wind, surely to the sea.

Snotlout turned to look at me and worry crossed his features. 

“Is this too much? We can land if you want.” He took my hand, placed it on his thigh and rubbed soothingly with his thumb on my palm.

“No! I’m just… happy. Thank you so much for this. It’s like I’m finally… free and alive. And Hookfang, you’re so amazing, I had my doubts about you and I’m sorry.” With my free hand I petted his skin and he grumbled in response. 

“Y/N, you have nothing to thank for, you haven’t seen the best of it. You want to see it right now?” I tightened my hands back around him and put my head on his shoulder. “Of course.”

We flew higher and I felt like I was slipping, but I figured that was my fear doing. Hookfangs wings were flapping loudly and the clouds were nearing. We went through them and I couldn’t resist to run my fingers in them. It was wet and fluffy and I loved the feel of it. When we were above there was the sky at it’s best. Because the light was fading, the stars were visible and it was like we could touch them if we flew higher. All of them were there, even those I couldn’t see from downside. 

We maneuvered between the puffs of white and my fear was now completely gone. Hookfang must have sensed this, because he did a spin and I laughed at it. I must have gone insane.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself!” 

“Even more than that! I want this to never end!” 

—————————————————————

Truly, we were long there, but then I fell asleep. I was half awake when Snotlout was carrying me, so I put my hands around his neck. Then I felt when he placed me on my bed and disrobed me from my coat and took of my boots. 

“Hmmm, I’m sorry, I should have been more active on this date.” I muttered sleepily and tried to get up from the bed. Snotlout’s hands stopped me, putting me back in the covers.

“No, if you’re tired, then sleep. Today was absolutely perfect. Thank you, Y/N. Have good dreams. See you tomorrow.” He said and turned to leave, but I snatched his wrist.

“Um, could you… stay? Please?” I flushed, this request was really bold of me.

“You sure you want me to?” He almost whispered, his voice so low and raspy.

“Yes, please.” I moved a little to make room for him, luckily my bed was big enough for standart Viking man.

“Oh my Thor, this day couldn’t even get better.” 

He laid beside me, but kept his distance. Tension was growing in the room. I wanted him to hold me, but I didn’t want to voice it. So I gathered up my courage and moved to curl to him.

“Okay.” He sighed and put his arms around me. I was so cozy, I fell asleep almost immediately, listening to his loud heartbeat.

————————————

I heard chuckling and thought of it nothing, still in a haze. But then it got louder and someone even cleared his throat.

“Wakey, wakey, lovebirds.” A female voice sounded above me and I awoke with a startled yelp. I felt Snotlout’s hands withdraw from me and he too jerked up.

“Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You can’t just breach in here! This is Y/Ns house for Odins sake!” Snotlout screamed at them with high pitched tone. 

“We didn’t breach in, duh, you left the door unlocked, you Sweetlout.” A blonde guy with long dreadlock hair raised his eyebrows and smirked, clearly satisfied.

“Sweetl- oh come on! Get out or I’ll throw you out myself!” Snotlout was very angry, it seemed these two were making him lose his nerve many times. I remembered their names were Tuffnut and Ruffnut and they were the pranksters of Berk. Everyone was glad when they moved from here to Edge, myself included. They were catastrophe.

“Calm down big fella, we’re just here to tell you, the great Hiccup is summoning you to his chambers. In your language, he’s calling you back to Edge.” I got up from bed and looked at the three of them. 

“Fine, I’ll be there. Let me just say goodbye to Y/N. You go ahead and next time at least knock! On the front door, like normal people!” He tried to sound intimidating, but I knew he’s not really threatening them. 

“Yes, yes, hey, Y/N, we shall meet again, because Snotlout’s girlfriend is my friend too. And your house is really nice. It’s missing some important things, but I can give them to you. And you should dig a boar pit outside. It makes every garden a home.” Tuffnut said dreamily, his hands folded like he was praying. His sister punched his arm and turned to me.

“I apologize for my brothers behaviour. He’s not right in his coconut.” She smiled and then leaned close to me. I backed a little, afraid of what she was doing.

“But the boar pit is a good idea, think about it.” She smiled viciously and pulled away.

“Okay. It was nice to meet both of you.” I said and smiled to save my skin, dreading that they will continue to make things weird.

“Oh, she certainly has manners, good choice Snotlout! She is filling in what you don’t have!” Tuffnut teased and his smile disappeared when he saw Snotlouts face.

“Alright, we’re going. No need for killing stares.” 

They grinned at me one more time and walked from my room and outside.

When we were alone again, I looked at Snotlout. He was frowning and seemed tense.

“Sorry about that, they know exactly how to irritate me. But they are good friends of mine. Once you know them, you can’t get rid of them and that’s fine with me.” He smiled and it warmed my heart. He seemed very fond of them, even if they were provocating him just seconds ago. 

“But enough about them.” He came close to me and placed his hands on my hips. I automatically circled my arms around his neck “I must go. Hiccup wouldn’t send for me if it wasn’t something serious. I don’t know how long it will be until I return to you.” His eyes shined with sadness and my heart ached at that look. “It’s okay, I’ll wait. I’ll miss you tho.” I replied with sincerity and moved my right hand on his jaw. I caressed his cheek and he leaned to the touch.

“Not as much as I’ll miss you, gorgeous.” His voice was raspy again and goosebumps went down my body. He leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and shy compared to the kiss in the hall, but I enjoyed it very much. We pulled from each other after some time and I accompanied him to outside and to Hookfang. He hopped on him and I was tempted to join him, but knew that won’t be a good idea. Maybe some other day. 

He waved at me his goodbye and I returned it, with great pain in my chest, but smile on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update, happy Valentines day everone! <3


	6. Authors note

I am so sorry guys, but I think this is it. This story has been so refreshing, I loved RTTE & HTTYD so much... but now I just don't. I've never really been long in one fandom, except for some exceptions and I thought "THIS I'll love forever and I'll write fics about it 'till I die!" But here I am, after what, two months? I don't really know. Thanks to all who supported me, you are amazing people and I'm really sorry I didn't finish this. I'll leave it unfinished, in case I'd change my mind, but so far, I'll be working on my other fics from other fandoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again and I love you all, I wish someday I'll finish this, until then, see ya around!

**Author's Note:**

> this work is originally on my tumblr: snotloutappreciationblog.tumblr.com, thanks to all who follow me there!


End file.
